The present invention relates to fabric mounting systems and particularly relates to a mounting for securing a fabric spaced one-half to two inches from a support surface.
In the past, fabric has been mounted to a wall merely by adhesively securing the fabric to a wall or mechanically securing the fabric to a wooden frame using nails or staples, however these arrangements suffer from problems associated with mounting of the fabric and/or the quality of the finished product in that welting of the fabric and/or tearing of the fabric occurs. In systems of this type, one is not only concerned with the initial mounting of the fabric, but also the subsequent capability to remove the fabric, if necessary, for example to clean the same. Fabric walls or partitions are popular in architecturally designed installations and therefore the quality of the mounting system must be such to ensure a relatively tight, wrinkle-free finish while still being convenient to install and economical.
One system presently being used is generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,334 which issued to Lloyd Miller of Huntington Beach, CA. In this system a mounting track is secured to the wall and a hinge locking plate, having a number of projections or lancings thereon, pass through the fabric to positively lock the fabric to the hinge plate. The hinge plate then hinges relative to the mounting trace and locks with the same.
Other systems are known which adhesively secure to the fabric, with this member then force fitted into a slot or like structure. According to a further system, the fabric is secured much in the manner of a screen in a door. The fabric is forced into a slot and a resilient member is subsequently pressed into the slot to thereby lock the fabric. The fabric is then trimmed to remove the excess adjacent the edges.
There remains a need to provide a simple method of mounting a fabric to a wall or generally planar support surface which is easy to use and relatively inexpensive to produce. The system should provide sufficient flexibility for adjustment in the field, to accommodate minor variation in dimension from those initially anticipated and/or stretching of the fabric or cloth, and permit easy removal of the fabric for cleaning and/or replacement.